warriors_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Flood of Blood
Allegiances feel free to add your own warriors and apprentices to the allegiances and they may make an appearance in the story. 'RiverClan' Leader Petalstar Deputy Whiteflood Medicine Cat Shimmerpool -Apprentice Foxpaw Warriors Lakeskip Hollyfrost -Apprentice: Scalepaw Owlhollow -Apprentice: Silverpaw Branchpelt -Apprentice: Featherpaw Stonefang -Apprentice: Sandpaw Speckledleaf Splashjaw -Apprentice: Loonpaw Apprentices Loonpaw Silverpaw Scalepaw Featherpaw Sandpaw Foxpaw Wolfpaw 'ThunderClan' 'ShadowClan' Leader Ravenstar Warriors Goldenspeck 'WindClan' 'StarClan' Scorchfern Amberkit Prologue Shimmerpool padded through the marshy terrain. In her mouth was sweet catmint, the cure to green cough. Leafbare was almost over, but greencough was still strong. RiverClan already lost one of its elders to it this year. Two warriors have recovered already but the youngest apprentice Sandpaw recently got ill. Even worse, a she-cat expecting kits has gotten ill too. Shimmerpool rushed into camp with the newly plucked catmint and dashed to the medicine cat den. Inside was dark but it was clearly reeked with the stench of illness. Foxpaw was sleeping in her nest towards the back. Lakeskip coughed a terrible wet cough and choked afterwards slightly. She looked up when Shimmerpool walked by. "Did you get the catmint?" She croaked weakly. Shimmerpool nodded in return hoping the she-cat saw it in the dim light. She sat down in front of the herb storage and dropped the bundle onto the floor of the den. She took two leaves from the bundle and returned to Lakeskip. Shimmerpool dropped the leaves next to her. "Eat up." She whispered. Sandpaw was in the corner sleeping soundly except for the hoarse croak in his breath. Lakeskip had trouble lifting her self up from laying down so Shimmerpool leaned over and helped her up. As soon as their pelts brushed, Shimmerpool began to feel dizzy. She backed away and shook her head. "Its probably exhaustion" She told herself. Lakeskip gladly ate the catmint and licked her lips when she finished. "Thank you." She purred. Her purr was still raspy but it sounded that she was already feeling better. Shimmerpool nodded and turned back to the herb store. She placed the catmint in its own pile the went to her moss nest. She would waken Sandpaw later. She laid down and tucked her paws under her belly and wrapped her tail around herself. She shut her eyes. Shimmerpool opened her eyes. Bright light filtered around her as she realized she no longer was in her den. She stood up and shook her pelt. Next to her was a stream with silver fish swimming in it and behind her was the beginning of a forest. Shimmerpool leaned over to take a sip when she saw in the reflection of the water, another cat behind her. Shimmerpool whipped around, her fur standing straight up and hissed. Before her was her mother, a silver she-cat with green eyes like Shimmerpool only she had blue ones. "Oh its you." She relaxed. "Wait, your in StarClan though." Shimmerpool looked up at her mother alarmed. Greydawn rested her tail on Shimmerpool's shoulder and nodded. "Walk with me." Greydawn walked past Shimmerpool and leaped over the stream, staying in the air so long it felt like a whole season before she landed on the other side. Shimmerpool followed and landed more harshly after her mom. "I'm guessing I'm not here for any good reason." Shimmerpool began as they walked up a hill. Her mother stayed silent. When they came over the hill, below them was a fast plain which was covered in mist. Shimmerpool looked over the mist, it shimmered in an odd way that normal mist didn't. "Beautiful isn't it." Greydawn spoke softly. Shimmerpool nodded. She spotted something move in the mist, they way it moved looked like it was swimming in the mist. Her fur rose. "What was that?" She asked. Greydawn remained silent. Suddenly, the mist grey darker and began to grow. It rose up to Shimmerpool's paws then encompassed her completely. It grey thicker and darker till it completely hid Greydawn from Shimmerpool's view. "Greydawn!" She yelp. A low distant rumbling noise like the sound of a water fall sounded and grew louder. Around her, Shimmerpool saw faint images of cats running and being chased by a large creature with a long snout that had many sharp teeth in it. Shimmerpool felt something wet touch her paws. She looked down and expected to see water. Instead, it was blood. It was thick and smelled awful. She looked up and saw a white cat wading through the blood towards her. The mist sent the cat away and everything grew dark. "Beware a cat who dreams of power, ''find the ones who will not cower. For if you fail to seek the three, a drop of blood will become a raging sea." Chapter 1 Loonkit crouched down as low as he could. His tail waving high above the grass. His fur was bristled and all fluffy. His heart was pounding and excitement quivered inside him. He froze when he heard a twig snap. An orange tail bobbed up in a patch of grass. Loonkit stepped forward, then shot towards the orange tail. "Attack!" He squealed and leaped over the tuft of grass grapping the tail in mid air. "Hey!" A voice squeaked below him. Loonkit landed on his side and the owner of the tail pounced on him. The two wrestled and playfully bit each other. "Be gone dark forest warrior!" Loonkit pinned down the orange cat and smiled with pride. "Why do you always win?" The cat whined. "Its not fair, when can I win?" "I am Loonstar of RiverClan and you are a dark forest cat. You are the bad guy and the bad guys loose." Loonkit replied. "Why am I always the bad guy?" replied the orange cat. "Because you are good at that part. And I make a good leader." Loonkit replied. A voice chuckled next to them. "Scalekit is right, you are always leader." A silver cat chimmed in. Next to her was Lakeskip, her mother whom was grooming her fur. "You always want to be a tree." Loonkit replied. "So that doesn't mean you get to be leader every time." The orange cat replied. "Ok you two, stop arguing. Loonkit, your next." Lakeskip nudged Silverkit over to the other too and looked at Loonkit. "Now." She continued more sternly. Loonkit grumbled and trudged over to his mom. He looked back at Scalekit and Silverkit who were talking. "I hope I get Splashjaw as a mentor." Scalekit exclaimed, looking across camp to the orange tabby tom. "His last apprentice said he was so fun and that he doesn't make them do chores." Silverkit shrugged. "I don't really care who my mentor is, I just want to go out and see the lake! I've heard that there is a water monster that lives in it!" Scalekit's eyes widened. "A monster!" What does it look like!" He replied with a shaky voice. Silverkit again shrugged. I don't know but I heard that it is big and green and scaly like a fish mixed with a squirrel or something. Scalekit's fur rose, he looked around as if expecting this monster to come rampaging into camp and attack everyone. "Does it eat cats?" He whispered. Silverkit shrugged. "Not that I know of." Loonkit rolled his eyes. "Yah right there's a monster living in the lake, if there is, I bet I could kill it in two lashes of a tail." Scalekit and Silverkit starred at Loonkit."No, you would run squealing all the way to the sun-drown place." Silverkit replied. "Ok done. Scalekit, your next." Lakeskip nudged Loonkit back to his siblings. Scalekit trotted over to Lakeskip, cuffing Loonkit's ear when he passed. "Hey!" Loonkit squeaked and turned to pounce on Scalekit. "No Loonkit, I just groomed your fur!" Lakeskip growled. Loonkit rolled his eyes and turned to Silverkit who was starring at the sky. "So do you really think there is a monster in the lake?" Loonkit asked. Silverkit brought her gaze to meet his. She shrugged. "I really don't know. I have hear some warriors who have seen a large beast lurking in the waters but that is it." She replied. "You kits an your imagination." A deep voice sounded behind them. Loonkit turned to see his father Whiteflood standing before them. "Dad!" Loonkit leaped up and bounced to him. Whiteflood smiled warmly and easily blocked Loonkit from pouncing on him with one paw. "Easy now, we don't want to get your fur all messy before your apprentice ceremony." He said. Loonkit tackled his father's paw. "When I become a warrior, Im going to kill the monster!" Loonkit yelped and pretended his father's paw was the monster. "I can assure you there is no monster in the lake." Whiteflood replied. He turned his head and licked a few ruffled wisps of white fur smooth. Loonkit looked exactly like his father with green eyes and long white fur. "But, does that mean the other warriors were lying?" Silverkit asked. "I don't think so, they probably just saw a big fish or a stick or something." Whiteflood replied. "But a big fish can be a monster right?" Loonkit pressed. "If the monster is a fish, then I can easily kill it!" Scalekit shouted as he bounded up to them. Lakeskip followed shortly behind. "I bet I could catch it before you could!" Loonkit replied. The two brothers glowered at each other. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather her to the clearing for a clan meeting!" Petalstar's voice rang out across the camp. She was seated on a rock near the edge of the clearing. The rock was not very tall but it served well as an addressing spot. Loonkit and his siblings bounced over to the clearing followed by their parents. They sat side by side near the front. Lakeskip and Whiteflood sat beside each other near by. "Today, is a very special day." Petalstar began. "It is always a thrill to welcome a new apprentice to our clan. But today we welcome not one but three!" Loonkit's fur quivered with excitement. "She is talking about me!" Petalstar looked down to the three kits sitting before her. Loonkit sat up straighter and puffed out his chest. "Loonkit, from this moment forward, you shall be Loonpaw. Your mentor will be Splashjaw." Loonpaw stood up and looked to the back where the young tabby tom sat. Splashjaw stood up and acknowledged Loonpaw to join him. Loonpaw looked back at his siblings who's eyes twinkled like the star-pelt. "Go on." Silverkit whispered to him. Loonpaw bounced over to Splashjaw and sat down next to him. "Scalekit, from this moment, you shall be Scalepaw. Your mentor is Hollyfrost." Scalepaw turned around and padded over to the she-cat and sat next to her. "Silverkit, you are now Silverpaw. Your mentor will be Owlhollow." Silverpaw gracefully walked over to Owlhollow. "May StarClan watch over you and help you become great warriors of RiverClan!" Petalstar concluded and stepped down from the rock. "Loonpaw! Silverpaw! Scalepaw!" The warriors shouted. Loonpaw felt his fur grow hot with embarrassment. His bones sparked with excitement. "I cant wait to go hunting and see the territory and learn battle moves and swimming!" His mind raced as he thought of all the new things he would learn. Category:Content (AvalonCat) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions (Allegiances)